The 5 reasons why
by FS2011 the real one
Summary: Full title:The 5 reasons why it took 500 years for Jyuushiro and Shunsui to come out about their relationship. It has been 500 years, but still, Shunsui and Jyuushiro have still not come out about their relationship. Shunsui explains the 5 reasons why.


_**The 5 reasons why it took 500 years for Jyuushiro and Shunsui to come out about their relationship**_

AN: Hi guys. (Is pelted with everything, from rocks to grenades). Argghhh! Sorry for not updating for so long (is pelted again). Ugh, so... yes, I'm really sorry that I've been dead for a few years now, but I have my reasons:

Firstly, I have found that my writing skills (for lack of better word) really (and I mean, really) suck. Thus, this few years, I went off to read more fanfiction and pick up some tips from the masters of fanfiction writing. So, that's why it is only now that I begin writing again.

Secondly, I've also found that I tend to have writer's block when writing multi-chaptered stories (read: I'm not good enough yet)….

So, I've decided that I'm going to start small, and start by writing drabbles or just short stories to build up my technique in writing. This small series is what has come out of this… uh...

Well, in any case. I hope that you enjoy this! Please do review, and give me some constructive criticism! It'll help a lot in letting me improve!

**Warning, the following story contains genderbent Ukitake (aka, a female Ukitake), and might not adhere to Bleach timeline (as I haven't been watching for quite a while). Also, the pairing here is Shunsui/Fem! Ukitake. Lastly, there is no real violence, there is only mild Shunsui abuse dealt by people who are protective of Ukitake (read: Toshiro (is that how you spell it?) and Yamamoto).**

**Chapter 1, reason 1: There is Yama-jiji to deal with.**

The good news: Shunsui and Jyuushiro have been dating for the last 500 years and this romance of theirs started way back in their academy days. Shunsui treated Jyuushiro like a treasure, caring for, and loving her dearly. Yes, he was a womanizer, but no matter what, he never slept with anyone other than his dear Jyuushiro and whenever she had an attack, he was always by her side. Of course, Jyuushiro repaid him by caring for and loving him just as much. She stood by him no matter how tough life was and always gave him his own freedom to do what he wanted without letting him go overboard, and in the rare times that he was actually (many times people thought he was drunk but in truth, he was as sober as … well, as sober as a man could get) drunk after spending too long in a bar, she would always carry him home and tuck him into bed. The next day, whilst suffering from a hangover, he would wake up and find a hot and steaming cup of green tea sitting by his futon with a small card sitting beside it.

The card always had a doodle of a smiley face on it, and it reminded him of the sunny smile that was always on Jyuushiro's face.

The bad news: Well, no one actually knew that they were even dating. Everyone in Seireitai knew that they were good friends (They spent all their time together, they ate together, they were always found chatting together, e.t.c.) but dating? Nuh uh, no one knew about that. Sure, the two of them had, at certain times during this 500 years, brought up the subject of telling their fellow captains and friends about their relationship, but in the end, they always decided (well, actually it was Shunsui who decided, Jyuushiro just smiled and went along with whatever Shunsui wanted) to keep them all in the dark.

Jyuushiro really didn't mind either way, after all, what was wrong with dating someone who had been a dear friend, and now, had been your loyal boyfriend for 500 years? However, if Shunsui didn't want to tell the others, then she wouldn't do so as well. It wasn't really a big deal.

Shunsui, however, was a different story and had many reasons exactly why he didn't really want to disclose the fact that they had been dating.

First and foremost of these reasons: Good old Yama-jiji.

Yama-jiji had personally trained him and Jyuushiro, and loved Jyuushiro as a father would love his daughter. He was terribly protective of her (read: massacred anyone who dared to insult her) and had probably decided in his mind that Jyuushiro would only marry when she was… who knows, 1500? And of course, would only marry a respectable and loyal noble who would only have eyes for her and would care for her for the rest of his life (and God Bless him if he didn't!).

Shunsui actually was most of those things, and he definitely was willing to care for Jyuushiro for the rest of his life. Heck, he figured that even if Jyuushiro had half her face blown off and was missing a leg or two, he would still love her as dearly as the day they first confessed to each other.

However, the problem here was: He didn't exactly have the best reputation on earth. He was known for being perceptive, for being able to see the true motives of people… and he was also known for being a womanizer and an alcoholic. He would never cheat on Jyuushiro (good heavens, no!) but still, occasionally, as said before, his eyes wandered to other women and he couldn't help himself but occasionally (read: he did it, a lot) grope and flirt with other women.

And he also did drink a lot… everyday.

What could he say? Sake really tasted good.

Hell, Yama-jiji cared for him as a son, but if Shunsui was to tell him that he had been dating Jyuushiro for the past 500 years… that he had bedded her a few times…

Uh… Many times?

(Oh, who was he kidding? He had bedded her, a lot. And they had both enjoyed it immensely)

Yama-jiji would probably scream at him first, and then go at him with a meat cleaver. And when there was nothing much left of Shunsui, he would probably take the remaining bits of Shunsui and grind it down to make meatballs.

And then Yama-jiji would eat the meatballs.

So, for the sake of his own skin… and to ensure that he would be alive in the next 500 years to love Jyuushiro, he would not tell anyone about him and Jyuushiro. Nope, not until he could shunpo fast enough to outrun Yama-jiji at least.

"Shunsui? Why are you up so late? We have a Captains' meeting tomorrow, and Yamamoto-sama wants us to assemble in the meeting room by 9 am sharp. It's best if you could get some rest now." Jyuushiro mumbles sleepily from their shared bed.

Shunsui starts and looks at the clock beside him. 1 am? Had he really mused for so long? Dear lord!

"Coming, my dear Jyuushiro!" He whispered happily before climbing under the blanket of their futon and snuggling next to her. As she put her arms around him and sighed happily, he gently petted her hair.

Yes, Shunsui would like nothing more than to be able to tell the whole world that he and Jyuushiro were dating… but of course, there was always reason number 1.

Yama-jiji would kill him.

… And then eat him up.

Please, review! And also, if there are any betas out there, are you willing to help me out? Really need someone to check my grammar and ensure that I am not uploading really badly written fanfiction onto !

Thank you for reading!

Next chapter: Reason 2: The scary doctor Unohana.


End file.
